hazbin_hotelfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Angel Dust
Angel Dust is an adult film porn star, the first patient at the Happy Hotel, and the deuteragonist in Hazbin Hotel. Appearance Angel Dust is a tall, very slim spider demon with fluffy white hair with pink details upon his body. He has a pink heart on the back of his head. He has a large bust that resembles breasts. His eyes do not match with one another. While both eyes have pink irises, his left eye posseses a pupil whereas his right iris does not. His right eye also has a black sclera rather than a white one like in his other eye. He also possesses sharp teeth with one golden fang. His clothes usually consist of a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bowtie, a thin black choker, pink gloves followed by a black miniskirt and long black thigh high heel boots which have two pink stripes on them. Personality He is a very sarcastic and sassy fellow who has no problem with being reckless in his own ways, known to be a bit of a prankster, he can be either a playful mess or easily destructive of he pleases. Angel Dust's attitude can be considered blunt yet with a sense of style, always carrying a dramatic persona everywhere he goes. He does, however, avoid holding emotional relationships with others, and tends to be a loose cannon most of the time instead of being a rather serious character. Background Born in a crime family, Angel Dust is the biggest adult-film superstar in all of Hell. Drowning out his world with narcotics and a twisted sense of humor, he becomes the hotel's first unpredictable patient. Relationships Vaggie Vaggie and Angel share a passive-aggressive frenemy relationship with each other. For now, they are on basic terms with one another. They do not like nor dislike each other. Alastor As of yet the two do not have any kind of relationship, Angel suggests when talking to Vaggie he'd never heard of Alastor before, despite his reputation as a powerful demon. However, Angel mentions he thinks Alastor looks like a "Strawberry Pimp" in regards to his looks. But somehow took an interest in him when Angel offers him a blowjob, Alastor swiftly turns him down. Charlie He is one of Charlie's first patients with the hotel. They became friends after the events of the pilot episode "That's Entertainment". While making fun of the hotel's failure, Angel Dust notices how his taunting upsets Charlie. Feeling bad, he stops and attempts to comfort her, but instead walks away and leaves her alone. In a stream, when asked what hisunfiltered thoughts of Charlie are, he says that her happy attitude sometimes makes him happy, however it mostly annoys him because he thinks that Hell isn't a happy place to live in. Cherri Bomb Angel and Cherri Bomb are best friends and partners in crime. They both get involved in Turf wars, especially with Cherri's arch rival Sir Pentious. Arackniss Arackniss is Angel's older brother. It's unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood related. Angel would make fun of Arackniss's name (and possibly his height). Molly Molly is Angel's twin sister. It's unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood related. When asked on what Angel and Molly's relationship is, Vivziepop said that their siblings and their relationship is positive and that she can't say much because a lot of that is after the That's Entertainment. Angel's Mother Angel has an unknown mom. It's unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood related. When asked about if there's any plans for Angel's mother, Vivziepop said that that's definitely something she can't say, but maybe. Henroin Henroin is Angel's father. It's unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood related. Valentino Valentino is Angel's boss at the Porn Studio. He's also Angel's Pimp/Sugar Daddy. Gallery *Angel Dust/Gallery Trivia * Angel named himself after the drug Phencyclidine or PCP because he died from having too much of it. * Angel is gay.https://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/1080414803435302912 **However, he sleeps with women for money. **At Momocon 2019, when asked by a fan cosplaying as Angel Dust asked if Angel will be getting a boyfriend, Vivziepop said Angel will get a boyfriend later and eventually into the series, with zero indication into who. * He's a masochist. * A lot of Angel Dust's family is in hell, and they all take the form of a spider and have drug names. When asked if Angel keeps in contact with any of his family, Vivziepop said that that might be a story relevant thing so she can't say. * According to the Vivzie Streem #4 live stream, Viv revealed that like Sir Pentious, Angel has a venomous bite that could leave his victim either sick or drugged. * Like a spider, he has six limbs, but he can withdraw a set of arms. Vivziepop confirmed that it was mostly meant to be merciful to the animators, but it is also a canon thing. * His most characteristic spider mannerism is that he can jump really high. * The one thing Angel doesn't like about his demon form is his feet. * Angel's favorite color is pink. * Angel enjoys going to the aquarium and his favorite fishes are Blobfish and Angelfish. * He can speak Italian. He also likes Italian dishes, food, and well-prepared meals. He can also cook Italian food. * When asked if when Angel died he got into sex work or do mob fan stuff first, Vivziepop said that he got into sex work pretty early on and he rejected the mob stuff initially. ** She also said that it will be explored in the series so she won't go too much into it. * According to Vivizepop during a stream where Alastor's voice actor first appeared, she revealed that Angel has a soft spot for children. However, he would be the "friendly irresponsible" type around them. While he wouldn't act inappropriately around them, he would still swear around them. * According to Vivziepop in her Vivzie Streem #2 live stream, there's a reason why Angel is so brightly colored. * His original real name was Martin, but Vivziepop confirmed in an Ashley Nichols stream that that's no longer canon. * He was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. * He has an accordion, but Vivziepop doesn't know if he can play it well or not. * He is from New York. * He is from the '40s. * When asked if Angel ever had a pimp/sugar daddy, Vivziepop said that he did but she can't expand upon that because fans might be seeing a peek of that character in the nearest future so she can't say much. ** This was proven the case and he makes his debut in the Hazbin Hotel Prequel Comic. * When asked if there's a kill he's really proud of in the Ask Angel QnA live stream #1, Seth Atkinson said in Angel's voice to stay tuned for that because that's some fun stuff for later. * Vivziepop confirmed in her Vivzie Streem #1 live stream that Angel and Molly are fraternal twins and not identical twins. * Vivziepop feels like Angel is not the pickiest eater. References